


Found the Manual

by PaperFox19



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The Octopus costume was put away since Shaggy didn’t know how to use it. That is until he found the manual, sold separately but Fred was gonna love it.
Relationships: Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 81





	Found the Manual

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and approved by MJE who did a yaoi pic
> 
> source link lost when ygallery crashed

Shaggy had picked up an octopus costume, fully animatronic. It was all for his lovers, Fred’s fetish. The boy had developed a hardcore kink for being humiliated and used, and being teased by Shaggy in a costume really got him off.

When he bought the thing, Fred was eager to try it out. He stripped naked and waited for the fun to begin, his cock was hard and wanting. The pink and purple octopus monster costume, began to move the tentacles flailing about.

One managed to brush his crotch, drawing a moan from the jock. The tentacle wasn’t there long, and he groaned. “Come on Shaggy, your just waving them about. Haven’t you seen enough tentacle porn to know where this is going?”

“Porn I’ve seen plenty, but I haven’t seen a vid on controlling an animatronic octopus costume.” He sighed as he worked the controls to try and molest his boyfriend. “The internet has failed me.”

Sadly Fred went to be with blue balls that night, Shaggy was determined to make this work. He went online and found an instruction manual. Of course it was sold separately why not. ‘Oh well.’ He paid for it, and set it up for over night delivery. He read the manual and figured out how to work said costume.

He chuckled, he couldn’t wait for Fred to wake up. He got into the costume again, and went to the bed room. His boyfriend was sleeping naked on their bed. “You wanted tentacles well now your gonna get tentacles!” he programmed four of the tentacles to slither out and take hold of Fred’s arms and legs spreading them out.

With ease the tentacles lifted the blonde up. “Hmm?” the blonde was stirred awake, he blinked and saw he was off the ground, and held by tentacles. “Oh fuck is this a dream!” he moaned, his cock stirring to life.

“Nope, a nightmare.” He said with a wink. Making some moves, he controlled two tentacles and the began to swat Fred’s ass.

“Ahh yes, I’m a bad boy!” he moaned, each tentacle smacked the respective cheek. Shaggy turned on the auto pilot for those two and they continued to spank him.

“Yes you are, that’s why you need tentacle punishment.” He sent another tentacle to coil around Fred’s cock.

“Ah ohh!” he moaned, his hips bucking but was unable to escape the tentacles.

“Now for the fun part.” He only had one tentacle left, so he took direct control of that one. He sent it out and at first he attacked Fred’s feet, the tips were perfect for tickling. He started tickling him, first with the right foot and then the left.

Fred was torn between laughing and moaning. The tickling was torture, by he loved it, and each swat to his ass cheeks had him moaning with pleasure.

Shaggy kept him like that, knowing Fred could last awhile. After 45 minutes, the blonde was oozing pre, and his ass was a brilliant red, he was flushed and panting. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t cum, he couldn’t escape, and he had his boyfriend’s eyes on him the whole time, he was loving every second of it.

Still he couldn’t let him get bored, he turned off one of the spanking tentacles and reprogrammed it, he set it loose and it began to attack his nipples. The suction cups worked on sucking different spots on his chest, including his nipples.

Fred howled in pleasure, crying tears of joy. The tentacle at his ass began smacking both cheeks at once. “Please Shaggy I ah need…cum!” he moaned, his body shaking.

Shaggy nodded it was time for the main course. The tentacle on his cock released him, and the tentacle at his feet tickling him rose up. The two tentacles tickled the blonde’s pits.

He was pulled forward so his cock was in front of his face, the blonde’s musk had Shaggy drooling. He turned off the spanking tentacle and quickly reprogrammed it. Fred would be pleased as it spread his cheeks and began to work into his ass. The tentacle pushed his hips forward, and the brunette took in his cock and sucked him down to the root.

“OHHHHH MMMMHHHH!” he bit his lip to contain his moans, as the tentacle filled his ass, Shaggy sucked him down to the root. Shaggy took control of it, and had him thrusting in and out, slowly.

His toes curled as he was hit with a powerful orgasm, the kind that shook him to his very core. His semen shot back into the man’s throat and he drank it all down. ‘Such a huge load!’ he thought, and happily sucked and sucked taking every last drop.

He pulled off Fred’s cock with a wet pop, he had a blissful look on his. The tentacle in his ass stopped moving. “Um that’s not supposed to happen.” He worked the controls but there was no movement. Fred looked down at Shaggy, his cock still inches away from the teens face.

“What’s wrong Shaggy?”

“Oh man I think the batteries are dead, I can’t disengage the costume.” hearing that Fred got hard again. He tried to hide his smile.

“You mean I’m stuck naked and bound by tentacles, with a tentacle up my ass?” he asked.

“Uh huh.”

“Ohhhhh!” he moaned and came shooting his seed all over Shaggy’s face.

‘Well he’s happy.’ He thought as Freddy rode the tentacle in his ass, letting out fake pleas for help.

End


End file.
